Loki was a proud man
by SweetAsBlueLemon
Summary: Thor is responsible for Loki to stay out of trouble, but he just doesn't seem to listen well. So Thor has no other choice, he will strike Loki where hurts the most, his pride.
1. Loki Was a Proud Man

Loki was a proud man, at least he acted as one. He wanted power, he loved seeing men and women kneel and do as he says, the feeling he got when he was in control… But, unfortunately, things rarely went his way, he wanted to rule the world of humans and was defeated. The blow was a lot for him to handle, especially since his "brother" Thor was so kind to him. No one understood why Loki wasn't severely punished, even Loki himself. Though, he didn't dwell on in too much, enjoying his mischief since it annoyed "Ass gardians" even more than his undeserved freedom.

One particular day he had a brilliant idea, of course he was a brilliant man so his ideas were no less, but a lot of people didn't share the same sentiment, especially Thor, who warned him many times. The last time was particularly memorable:

"Loki, if I caught you one more time in forbidden Odinchamber I will not be able to protect you again" said Thor leaning into Loki as he looked deep into his eyes "I want you safe" he continued "and I will stop at nothing to ensure that my brother is not hurt or hurting others"

Loki was a little swayed by that piercing gaze, blue and steady, it felt safe… No! No no no! The hell? What was that thought?

"Well my dearest brother" Loki pushed his luck with heavy sarcasm "I promise you that I shall never go in front of the Odinchamber again" he said quickly with a smirk. Thor may charm him with a spell which forces him to keep his promises, but nothing stopped him from formulating the promise how he liked.

"In front or into, Loki." said Thor sternly, pushing Loki even further toward a wall. Well, that didn't sit well with Loki, first of all that stupid Muscle Man saw through his attempt at false promise, and second, he dominated over him, owning his personal space and forcing him to step up to a wall behind his back. That is all wrong, Thor is inferior to him, and he is the one who is supposed to dominate over everyone!

"Dear…" Loki started to say but was interrupted by being caged with Thor's steel hard arms on both sides of his head. "Omg!" thought Loki, it became extremely uncomfortable, it sounded like he was calling him "dear" in that embarrassing close position. He can't leave it that way "Brother… Well you made your point now please step away before I make you."

Loki thought he saw wrong, when there was a spark of amusement in Thor eyes, oh boy, he forgot how Thor loved a good old challenge, but it was too late. They already started to wrestle against the wall, both focused on gaining advantage over the other. Loki had his hands wrapped around Thor's biceps and Thor somehow managed to grab Loki by the waist and lift him a few centimeters of the ground and then slam him on the floor. Of course. Everything started with his mischief and now his head was stuck under Thor's armpit. At least it smelt like the ground when sun shines on it all day, a pleasant smell a man can have when he has such warm skin and golden hairs. Loki was jealous, he, pale and black haired man smelt more like the air on clear spring day, less manly, always behind his "brother".

"Release me! You animal! Your stench is killing me!" Shouted Loki in an attempt to free himself and shamelessly lying about Thor's smell, of course he would never admit to him that he likes it, but Thor just laughed and wrapped his legs around Loki's legs.

"Not until you say you give up and promise me that you will not go in the camber, ever again." to emphasize his words Thor squeezed harder, not as hard as he could, just a small demonstration of his strength, enough to make Loki squirm. Loki refused to bow down, he is after all the great Prince, God of mischief, change shifter and magic wielder! He changed his form into the form of a beautiful woman he knew Thor looked at, on Midgard. She was a beauty, also pale and with a long black silky hair, and most importantly she had large breasts and butt which were now squeezed by Thor. Loki smirked and stilled, waiting for Thor to let him go in surprise. It was so funny he barely suppressed his laughter. But, Thor didn't release him, he merely breathed in his ear "Oh Loki, is this a gift for me?" moved his arms to grope Loki's big sensitive breasts, I mean, they were big but Thor had large warm hands that fit perfectly around both breasts. He gently squeezed and then there was a light moan that escaped Loki's lips. He blushed fervently, he felt so sensitive and Thor so rough in comparison even though he was very gentle. No! He couldn't endure that shame any more so he changed back and yelled "Thor! You horny idiot! Let me go!" Thor laughed again still holding Loki's now flat chest, brushing his nipples and earning another surprised moan "Brother" he lightly spoke in his ear "I don't know who is the one moaning here… Promise me and I will let you go."

"All right! I promise not to go inside the Odinchamber and I give up. You won, now release me." said Loki too embarrassed to even look at Thor as he released him from his tight embrace, with a gentle smile on his face.

"You see" said Thor "it's not that difficult to behave. Also, thank you for the fun, I didn't enjoy myself in a while like that" he winked and patted surprised Loki on the butt as he was leaving.

When Loki was out of his daze he turned with a few insults and one curse for baldness on the tip of his tongue, but Thor was already gone.

Back to the present and Loki's great idea. He could do so many bad things but something about Odinchamber was pulling him, maybe his sour defeat and the promise that he can't break which forces him to be more creative. He can't go into the chamber, so he needs someone to go instead. No one will help him, since they know he is up to no good. Well who can refuse the great Thor, he checked that Thor is on the other end of the castle busy, and changed his form into Thor's. Odin's Vault was cute, but the Odinchamber was the one that held true power, he managed to enter twice but was caught both times by Thor. In his second trip he saw something very interesting, for the first time he didn't focus on the dangerous stuff, but what caught his eye were Helskor, The Hell Shoes. Imagine the fun of putting the shoes on Thor's feet while he was asleep. True, Thor could wake up in hell, but it would still be fun for Loki. So, changed into Thor's body he went to the Odinchamber, walking slightly funny since he was much larger than he was used to, in every way. He resisted the urge to look at his penis again, sure he changed into Thor many times and he is curious by nature so of course he looked, but now was not a time for that, no matter how impressive it is.

"Hello Sif, dear, grab me the Helskor please" said Loki to Sif who was guarding the door, but the warrior woman just turned to him and said "First prove you are not Loki, what is the password?" Loki was so stunned that he stopped for a moment and just stared at her. What the hell could be their password… Thinking quickly since his silence was already suspicious, he finally, after realizing what the password might be, angrily said "Low Key"

"All right, you don't need to be angry, you are the one who insisted on this, by the way your royal asshole, why don't you go get them yourself?" she threw him a suspicious look, he was relaxed "I have my reasons, which I can't say out loud, if you know what I mean" as he said that he looked pointedly at the painting of Loki in the hallway

"Say no more" said Sif rolling her eyes and going inside. As she returned one minute later she looked shocked at Loki, first he thought his magic somehow failed him and he was again in his form, but then he realized what was wrong when he felt the threatening presence behind his back. Seeing two Thor's must have been what shocked Sif. He turned back to his real form and turned to a very angry but suspiciously calm Thor. Loki was used to Thor being impulsive and acting on his emotions, this was something new.

He smiled widely at his "brother" trying to control the damage "Thor, I was just playing a trick on Sif, I didn't have any bad plans nor did I break any promises as you see, so if you would excuse me, Sif you can take the shoes back I don't need them anymore, and Thor see you around" Loki said as he elegantly tried to stride past Thor, but he was having none of that. Thor grabbed his upper arm, firm but gentle, and calmly said "Wait." which upset Loki even more, since when was Thor so deliberate? Then he turned to Sif "You bring those back and we will speak later about your lack of ability to sense magic, be more careful next time." She looked embarrassed but didn't say anything just stiffly nodded and went inside, then Thor turned to a startled Loki "And you, I said over and over that if you continue to behave this way there will be consequences and still you didn't listen" by that point Loki was genuinely scared but still too proud to even lower his head.

"Dear "brother" I promise to be a good boy, so as always I'll listen to you rant and then let me go" he smirked and tried to pull away from Thor, he didn't move an inch "No, this time there will be punishment, I will personally give it to you, since you are my responsibility" Thor said with a blank stern face and pulled Loki in the next hallway towards their sleeping rooms and dungeons, by now Loki was so scared that he started begging "Thor, brother" the first time he didn't say that word with contempt "please, I will promise anything you want, don't take me to the dungeons, what are you planning? Whipping?" he rambled scared but Thor just kept pulling him.

"Loki, take this time and think about your choices" said Thor over his shoulder still not giving away anything with his blank face. Just as Loki started to panic Thor suddenly opened the door to his right and pushed Loki in. Loki was in shock, so they weren't going to the dungeons, but where were they? He forced himself to stop watching every Thor's move to look around and then he realized that they were in Thor's room, a room he knew very well. It was even more embarrassing to be punished in this room. He glared at Thor and said "Take me to dungeons, what are we doing here, you don't actually plan to whip me on your bed?" Thor just kept striding towards Loki, pulled him again and pushed him onto his bed.

It smelled like Thor, sunny ground, warm and comforting, it felt wrong in this situation. His first time on Thor's bed and he was so scared. But then he looked up at Thor who was smiling at him, it made him angry "You bastard, what does this all mean? You just wanted to scare me? Fuck you!" Loki was still lying not daring to move from the place Thor threw him on. Thor smirked "No, there will be a punishment, but not the one you think. I can never hurt you, but I have been thinking, since you are such a proud man, maybe you can learn your lesson if I make you lose your pride" Thor continued getting closer to bed, Loki started retreating till he was with his back to the headboard "What? You will strip me naked and make me parade the castle? Or will you make me wear women clothes?" Loki started to laugh but still with fear in his eyes, not knowing what was in his brothers head scared him a little and drove him crazy, usually he was the one with a mischievous secret plan.

Thor laughed also "Those are child's play, no, I have something much more direct in mind" Loki stopped laughing and looked Thor straight in the eyes "What?" he asked, but when he heard Thor's plan his mouth fell open in shock "I am going to fuck you with my tongue until you cum without touching your dick" said Thor still smiling, Loki first looked completely unresponsive, but the minute Thor's word sank in he bolted and started running towards the window. Two strong arms caught him around his waist and he was lifted in the air, again thrown on the bed but this time before he realized his hands were cuffed on the headboard with magnetic cuffs. Pink. The cuffs were pink and fluffy. He glared at Thor and said "This is not punishment! I will enjoy this and whaaat? With your mouth? The hell? You will be the one licking my asshole, good luck, hope I don't fart in your face!" Loki was beside himself from rage, Thor was now laughing looking at Loki on his bed all disheveled and blushing, but still stubborn "Oh, you will enjoy yourself, and me too, don't worry dear, you won't fart" at that Loki blushed even more and yelled "I didn't worry! What… Wh…" lost for words he just stared at Thor, who stripped Loki completely naked and then took off just his shirt showing his beautiful body. Man, it was a work of art. Loki was even more embarrassed since he was so inferior to Thor's body and more naked. What he didn't know was that Thor looked at his body not with a smirk but with a loving smile, looking at his athletic body, with lean muscles under that pale sensitive skin, which was deliciously blushing in several places.

Thor then began to lift Loki's legs and pushed them towards his torso, so that his hole was exposed, Loki was so furiously blushing and was completely silent, still not understanding his position fully, even with his knees up to his shoulders. Thor started to lightly kiss Loki's cheeks close to the hole, but never quite on it, Loki was to his horror already semi-erect. Thor just smirked and continued to lightly pet his cheeks and tweak his nipples. Loki started to moan. It was so good. Fuck him, and all this, but it felt like he was a damn flower being cared for by a gardener. So much love and care was coming from Thor as he lightly teased him with his mouth. But it wasn't that hard to resist, Loki could still keep his pride if this was all he had. Then Thor got to his hole and started to lick it with his tongue, all around it then right at the center. Loki started to moan even more. When Thor began to push the tight ring with his tongue, in and out, with slow deep movements, Loki lost his mind. He didn't care about his pride at all anymore. He would give anything to free his hands and touch his dick. But most of all he wanted to be fucked. For the first time in his life he wanted something deep inside his ass. How he wished for Thor to replace his magical tongue with his big cock, but he knew that wasn't an option, he didn't remove his pants at all, even though there was a visible erection.

"Thor" Loki moaned his name shamelessly throwing his head back as Thor probed him even deeper and then retreating and licking his ring, then again repeating, all the while keeping eye contact. It was intense, Loki was close to edge. Then Thor pulled his tongue out and pushed his two fingers in while biting his left cheek. He hit his prostate right on and that was all it took for Loki to cum all over himself without even touching his dick.

Thor lay beside Loki, freeing him from the cuffs and pulling him in his embrace. Loki was so out of it he didn't even realize it. They snuggled for a while, in post-orgasmic daze. When Loki realized what he was doing, he jumped from the warm embrace and lifted his chin still defiantly "Are you finished with the punishment?" he asked, Thor just looked at him with a satisfied smile and said "I was hoping for a longer cuddle, but yes, we are finished indeed. If you want you can spend the rest of the night here" he lifted the covers exposing a perfect place for Loki to settle in his bed like it was made for him. No! What was he thinking? "No, thank you, I will leave now, hope our paths cross rarely or never" said Loki half naked leaving toward the door.

"Well, too bad. Remember, even though you were great in receiving your punishment, I have more surprises for you, so behave." said Thor with a wide smile calmly, while Loki angrily closed the door of Thor's room with a loud bang. As he retreated to his room he hoped that no one in the castle heard him moan.


	2. Loki Wake Up

„Loki"called Thor „wake up"

Loki smiled at him, defenseless, still half-asleep "Well, well, you didn't have enough?" he said as he grabbed Thor's arms and pulled him on his bed, wrapping him in a warm embrace, closing his eyes again.

"If you mean last night, I didn't have enough, but it seems that you also didn't. I told you to stay and cuddle but you had to be stubborn" said Thor as he eased Loki in his arms so that he was the one being embraced. Loki stiffened, starting to wake up and realizing what he had done. He tried to pull himself away from Thor's heat but was spectacularly unsuccessful.

"What were you dreaming? I had to wake you up, you were yelling and moaning" asked Thor while looking into Loki's confused green eyes

"I dreamed that I managed to put you in a cage so I was yelling instructions for your punishment!" Loki yelled embarrassed because he remembered what he dreamed. He was dreaming that he was in bed with Thor, having Thor cuffed at his mercy, which he didn't show. He used his body in so many ways that when he finally woke up he thought it was real and pulled Thor to him. Reality sucked. Last night he was dominated by Thor. Yes, Thor was gentle and made him come using just his tongue, but it was shattering for his pride, the fact he enjoyed it so much. Oh boy, so much. Where did Thor even learn that stuff?

"Cute, I would even believe you if I didn't hear you moan my name" smirked Thor, finally releasing him "now be a good boy and prepare for Winter solstice festivity, remember I am watching you, one wrong step and there will be consequences" Loki fell out of bed in a hurry to place as much space between them as possible. Of course, he slept naked, so Thor had a good view of his morning boner and toned pale body sprawled on the floor.

"Oh, and put on the winter costume for solstice" Thor said looking at him with glint in his eyes and walked away towards the door. Loki forgot about his lack of clothes as he got to his feet and angrily grabbed Thor's shoulder and said "No way am I wearing that, I would rather go naked!"

Thor looked at him calmly "Well then, seems you are ready, let's go" he lifted surprised Loki in his arms and walked to the door.

"Stop!" Loki clutched Thor's red cape and tried to cover himself "Fine! I promise I will wear the costume, now let me go you beast!"

Thor looked at him and smiled "You look good in red" he said, gently put him on his feet and left the room. Loki could still feel his skin burning in places where Thor touched him. Never mind. He can't leave things as they are. If he has to go to the stupid festivity and wear that shameful costume, he will also find a way to cause so much trouble for Thor. But, most importantly he can't get caught, not that he is afraid of his punishment, hell no! Well, maybe he was afraid of his own body betraying his pride and who knows what Thor planned next… Anyway, this time he has to be extra careful.

"God damn" muttered Loki as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, it was a really peculiar costume, it was red because it represented Odinson family and usually it was worn by Asgardian priestess. Since in his first attack the priestess accidentally died, as part of his punishment he had to take her place, especially because he was the only one with strong enough magic. So, the dance that the priestess did for Winter solstice was important because using her magic she allowed nature to safely hibernate during winter and restore itself in the spring, without it, many planets would be defenseless against the Frost giants in winter.

The costume wouldn't be that bad if he changed in female form, but "almighty" Thor made him promise not to change his form for at least two weeks as punishment for taking Thor's form yesterday. Honestly, god damn.

It was tight leather bright red costume. It looked like a biker chick's suit. God, if only it was green. And there were many golden and ruby accessories that came on top of the suit, like he stole the whole look from that Midgardian famous singer Beyonce. It did however highlight his slender tall shape and his lean muscles, he didn't look like a woman he looked like some really whacky and flashy warrior. Never mind, if he wears it with pride no one will dare laugh at him.

After he embraced his new look he went downstairs to the main hall, where everyone were waiting for him to start the festivity. He entered with his chin up and calmly walked in front of the throne on which Thor was sitting. People started to whisper looking at him, they seemed in awe, they never saw him like that. They were used to him in green armor or regular brown clothes, but now the contrast between his raven silky hair, pale white skin, green eyes and brilliant red and gold was astonishing. Usually he stood beside Thor and looked tiny in comparison, but now he stood alone in the center of the room, looking tall and mesmerizing.

"Brother" said Loki looking at Thor coldly and nodding lightly in greeting

Thor looked at him with hunger in his deep blue eyes, the red suit that reflected in his eyes seemed like fire "You may begin with the Winter Dance" he said

As Loki started to dance it was even more beautiful, it was a sensual dance but in a powerful way, similar to a way males in old viking tribes danced in rituals. He stomped his feet, moved his hips thrusting and danced his ass out, all the while releasing magic in the air. Thor's eyes never left him out of his sight.

When the dance was complete everyone started to cheer and dance, the food and wine were served and the festivity was officially wild. There were orgies on all sides, eating, drinking, dancing… Loki sat next to his "brother" trying to put as much distance and failing as Thor's hand grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to his side.

There was a ritual where the King must have sex with the priestess to finish the ceremony, Loki forgot to ask about that. He assumed naturally that is not going to happen, he would not allow it. For Thor to take him in front of everybody and for them to see how his body reacted when he was touched by him, it was unacceptable.

"You will not fuck me at the end of the ceremony, you hear me?!" he hissed in Thor's ear, just to make sure

"Are you sure you don't want to feel me from inside? Imagine the possibilities with my length and your tightness…"Thor breathed on his ear, making Loki hot and bothered, he squirmed in his red suit and tried to readjust himself in those tight pants. Thor knowingly looked down and smiled.

"When are you finally going to admit you want me? That you love me? And need me by your side?" Thor looked a little sad but still smug as Loki raised his green eyes with flushed cheeks and said "Never! I don't want you. I don't love you. And I don't need you! Most importantly don't touch me!"

"Don't worry. I would never expose our love making to others; your beauty is for my eyes only, so relax." Thor said as he released Loki from his side but kept an eye on him the whole night. Loki was so relieved that he relaxed enough to celebrate and drink. He could still feel the burn of Thor's eyes on the back of his neck but he ignored it. And after all he had his wicked plan tonight, he needed to be focused.

The festivity lasted long in the night, at last everyone was completely exhausted and silence fell over the castle. Thor drank a lot but he was still sober, especially since he needed to watch over Loki. But his brother behaved good and there was no need to intervene in any situation. Loki was a bit tipsy, so he fell asleep on top of many other bodies. Thor picked him up and took him to his room again and let him sleep in his arms.

In the morning there was still silence, everyone were recovering from the night before, but all of a sudden there was a loud bang.

"Danger! Someone summon Your Highness Thor!" there were voices yelling, Thor jumped, startled at the noise and put his armor in an instant, rushing through the door. Loki opened his eyes carefully and smirked, then rolled over and continued sleeping.

He was woken up with another loud bang, this time it was closer, like someone banged the doors. Loki opened one eye and saw angry Thor advancing toward the bed. Loki jumped and put his hands in front of him to stop Thor from coming at him "Wha..? What is it?" he stammered looking confused

"Stop acting! I know you are behind this!" Thor pushed his hands away and backed Loki into a wall

"Behind what?! What is going on?" Loki yelled still confused, biting his lower lip

"Last night during the feast someone sneaked into The Vault, took a piece of Eternal flame and sent it to the planet of Veledin. Now, every single Asgardian was in the Great Hall last night, and I watched you all night closely, so it is incredible that someone managed to do that. You of all people know that Veledinans tried for centuries to get to the Eternal flame so they could resurrect their beloved Warrior Beast which holds the key to destruction of Odinson Family and all of Asgard. I have my man on the inside who works on Veledin, he was the one you gave the flame to." Thor was talking more quietly and calmly, it seemed that the more calm he was, there was bigger anger in his eyes. Loki only gulped, he was never that scared in his whole life. This time he may have crossed Thor's boundary of endless patience and understanding. Shit.

"I made you promise not to change your form, but I didn't made you promise not to make illusions of yourself, now I understand that for a while I was watching an illusion, while you were on Veledin, trying to get us all killed." Thor slammed his hands on the wall, hard and continued "I told you that I will not tolerate you hurting anybody. Luckily this time the catastrophe was avoided, but I can't take another chance. This time I must punish you so severely that you never do something like that again."

As he said that he threw Loki on the bed, not gently at all. Loki was afraid "What are you going to do? Hurt me in some way? Lo… Lock me up for good?" he stammered while clutching his red suit like he was holding for dear life

"No, I also told you I could never hurt you. I will punish you again by taking your pride" Thor answered and tore Loki's suit off of his body and then stood up

Loki thought if he will lick his hole again like last time it won't be so bad, actually he secretly anticipated it. Thor opened a drawer "I picked up a few things from Midgard in a special shop, with you in my mind" as he said that he revealed a set of purple fur magnetic cuffs, a purple butt plug with a fur tail and a bottle of lubricant. Loki's eyes widened.

Thor then cuffed still dazed Loki and started to remove his own clothes. First he removed the cape and the armor, then his shoes and socks. He was left standing in his tight pants and light shirt. He pulled at his shirt and revealed just the v shaped part of his abdomen. Loki's heart started to beat really fast. Why was he so affected by this?

Thor removed his shirt and pants, leaving every delicious muscle on view, and of course the God didn't bother with underwear so his glorious dick was on full display. Oh boy.

Loki squirmed, he was erect and was trying to calm himself down, but then he saw the butt plug in Thor's hand and his heart went to overdrive. Thor gently embraced Loki's waist and turned him on his belly, with his hands still cuffed to the headboard. Loki tried to protest "No… St… Stop it…" he turned his head trying to look behind him and failing, afraid of the unknown.

Thor's hands traveled down Loki's body, he tuned him like a fine instrument. Massaging him gently, then roughly, Loki was once again lost, his pride forgotten. He pushed his ass in the air needing more attention from Thor and his skillful hands, or any other Thor's body part for that matter.

There was a brief pause as Thor lubricated Loki's hole and the plug, then nudged it on his entrance. There was a bit of resistance since he wasn't stretched, but it came in with a pop, and stayed snuggly in. Loki gasped out of surprise, there was now a constant light push on his prostate. He moaned and moved his hips wanting more.

Thor continued to work his magic, caressing every inch of Loki but again never touching his dick which was red and pulsing with need. He gently slapped his butt cheeks, with enough force for Loki to rock his body and moan, but never hard enough to actually hurt.

After all that torture, he removed the plug so slowly that Loki was in tears from pleasure and annoyance from not being able to finish. To his surprise Thor took his dick in his hand and started to gently massage his length while positioning himself on his entrance.

"Thor! Oh my god! Yes!" Loki wasn't even aware he said that as he felt a large head of Thor's penis start to probe his hole. It was the best feeling in the world, he started crying from relief, arching his back as much as possible. When the whole head was in, and one or two inches more, Thor suddenly stopped. Removed his hand from Loki's penis and didn't move an inch further.

"No!" Loki cried and tried to push himself on Thor's dick but failing when Thor's strong hands held him in place.

"I'm sorry dear, but this is your punishment" as Thor said that Loki could fell the vibrations of his deep voice through the tip of his dick and moaned like a hurt cat "Please" he begged "please just continue, you already made me want you and that hurts my pride, so this is not necessary" Loki gasped as Thor pulled away leaving him feeling empty and on the verge of imploding.

"No!" he yelled, desperate "I'm sorry! Actually I knew that he was your man, I gave him the fire on purpose, I didn't want to hurt anybody this time I just wanted your attention!" by now he was so ashamed and crazy from lust that he even admitted his darkest secret.

"I know" said Thor with a smile, Loki turned shocked

"What? Why did you still punish me?" now he was angry as well as horny

"So that you learn your lesson, that there are better ways of getting my attention than mass destruction. And by the way you don't need to try to get my attention, you already have it. You are the one who refuses it. But, don't worry I will work hard and I will make you be honest with yourself and finally admit to me that you love me" he released Loki from cuffs

Loki jumped on Thor, catching him by surprise they both crashed on the floor, with Loki on top "Who cares about love? Right now I need you to fuck me. Hard." he said trough his teeth

Thor laughed grabbing his hips and lifting them both up while holding Loki in his arms "Well it would invalidate my punishment if I did. Even though it's such a tempting offer" he threw Loki over his shoulder and carried him to Loki's room through secret doors that connected their rooms. Loki couldn't think straight, he was so turned on, and all that manhandling didn't help.

As he was thrown on his own bed, he looked in pain at Thor, contemplating begging again. "There" said Thor "punishment finished, if you want me to continue what we started ask me nicely tomorrow" he smiled widely his blue eyes sparking and left the room.

"Who would?! You stupid idiot! Go fuck yourself" yelled Loki after him, he heard laughter from the next room. How could he stoop so low? He is the Prince, a God, a Mage, and all that other stuff! And yet Thor managed to reduce him to begging mess with just his tip. Fuck.

Well no need to ponder for too long. He will think about his revenge, right after he takes care of his raging boner.


	3. Holy Shit

Holy shit. Loki felt so embarrassed. He couldn't believe he begged Thor to fuck him. Also what the F!? How can Thor's tip feel so good? Imagine having the whole thing... Thor wanted him to admit he loved him… He never really wanted him to know. How much he loved him. It was supposed to be buried deep inside him, so much that he was tired from trying to hide his feelings. Loki needed Thor like he needed air. Just his presence made wonders for him, made him feel warm. But Loki was a true God of Mischief; he showed his love in another way, with taunting and by making trouble. It may not be easy to see, but he would do anything for Thor. Ok, maybe not everything, he still had his pride.

"Fuck" he muttered remembering how shattered his pride really is. Thinking about a way to get his revenge he felt depressed. He was always unsuccessful, Thor had the upper hand. Especially now, since he knew how he affected Loki's body. Loki was a lot of things, but never boring. So he had a brilliant idea, it was risky, but worth it if he could get the upper hand in this war of wills.

Thor made his punishments sexual; also he was really good at that stuff. Loki was a virgin. He would never admit something like that to anybody but everything he knew about sex was from books and touching himself. That didn't mean that he couldn't make Thor his bitch. His brilliant idea was to use sex to make Thor submit to him. If he fucked Thor he would have his pride back and make Thor regret ever fucking with him. Just imagining Thor's broad back, rippled with muscles, and Loki's cock buried deep in that delicious firm ass, made him so hard.

After he calmed down, Loki went to the library to find everything on love making between two men. As he was deep in research, he was interrupted by a deep voice in his ear "Loki" said the blond Thunderer "you are reading something interesting, but if you want to really learn I can help you with practice" Thor was smirking while sitting down across the table from Loki. At first Loki was startled, but he was ready to flip the tables.

"Oh really" Loki smirked back "Then I will take you up on that offer "brother", I was just wondering who can help me with practice" as he said that Thor frowned in surprise at his words and then anger

"You are not allowed to practice anything with anyone other than me" he said with a dark expression "promise me." Thor frowned

"Hm…" teased Loki acting like he was thinking about it "ok, you oaf I promise to practice only with you, but in return I need you to promise me something" it was getting harder for Loki to hide his victorious smile.

"What?" asked Thor suspiciously, but to be honest he had every right to be suspicious. If he only knew what Loki planned for him he would not be asking anything, he would just run away.

"Well, just one small thing, if I am to practice with you I need to feel safe, since you are so big and strong, so much more than me" The Silvertongue was working his magic "I want to have one advantage, that is when I feel unsafe, I can use magic and you will not struggle against it" he looked at Thor feigning worry

Thor smiled "No problem" he said as his smile was getting wider, like he thought that whatever Loki planned couldn't be stronger than him. Well, they will see about that.

"Great. Let's get going, we can do this in my room" Loki stood up and offered his hand to Thor. It was weird to be this open about his affection but since he was the one in control he felt powerful and soon he will have Thor under him on his mercy.

Thor's large warm hand grasped Loki's and he pulled Loki on his lap, where he crashed with a grunt and instinctively grabbed Thor's shoulders to steady himself. As his bottom nestled in Thor's lap he could feel something against it. Something hard and thick. Loki smirked, squirmed on purpose and leaned to kiss, once again surprised, Thor. He pressed his lips on the warm softness of Thunderers mouth. As he did that he rocked slowly in rhythm on his lap. Thor enjoyed Loki's soft exploring but in the heat of the moment gained control and pushed his tongue in Loki's mouth. His heat and tricks doing something to Loki he never felt before. He felt safe and owned and most of all so hot. His own erection now rubbing on Thor's stomach. They groped and kissed like teenagers, sloppy and heated. Well Thor was not sloppy, he knew exactly what he was doing, but Loki's inexperience but thirsts for pleasure made him adorably clumsy.

There was a sudden thought in Loki's mind. He realized this was their first kiss. Well, it was his first kiss in general, but he and Thor also never kissed before, and they already did so many things. It was strangely more intimate. That thought made him burn even more. He moaned in Thor's mouth and grinded himself on Thor's cock while rubbing himself on his six pack. It was divine. Especially the way Thor's hands handled him, easily lifting him so Loki could put his legs on every side of him, now grinding even easier.

"Yes, Thor" moaned Loki not knowing himself what he wanted. Luckily Thor knew what he needed. He grabbed Loki's butt and started making friction with his large cock, so delicious Loki broke the kiss and threw his hand back grunting. Thor used that to kiss and bite along Loki's neck and collar bone. Loki was once again lost in the heat. He was already on the edge when he sensed something in his whole body, his eyes opening wide in shock.

"Did you just use your lightning on me?" he asked out of breath

"It's just a light charge, it's harmless, happens sometimes when I am aroused" Thor said never breaking his light kisses "judging by your cock leaking you liked it" he smirked looking down at Loki's pants, now with visible wet stain.

Loki wanted to protest but then he felt it again. It was the most unusual feeling but so good. He slumped in Thor's embrace just moaning and trying to compose himself. It felt like his whole body was penetrated, from his tips to his depths. His heart started to beat even louder, breath really short. Panting he squeezed his fists and tried to calm himself to not to finish too quickly. Thor laughed lightly and gently brushed Loki's hair out of his face, kissing him again, this time slowly to give him time to handle it. Once Loki regained sense he started to move again, shallow, slow thrusts, rubbing himself and Thor.

They were both close to an orgasm. Their movements more frantic, breaths more rugged and kisses more rushed. They didn't even touch on bare skin, only dry humped the shit out of each other. Then Loki felt another jolt of Thor's power, he opened his eyes again in surprise and met Thor's clear blue eyes, a look in them he couldn't handle. A look of pure love, deep as an ocean. While looking in each other's eyes orgasm hit Loki like a tsunami, curling his toes, soon after Thor came too.

"Loki?" Thor looked at his lover with a small smile on his lips; Loki fell asleep in his embrace.

Loki slowly stretched as he regained consciousness. He felt oddly light and warm. He opened his eyes just a little and then opened them completely when he realized where he was. In Thor's room. Again. Well at least there was no Thor. He didn't have anything on him; Thor probably striped him and cleaned him. That wasn't the reason he felt weird, the weird part was how good and right he felt in this bed. Like he was safe and loved and right where he was supposed to be. No! What the hell was he thinking? A little session of dry humping and he was already nesting. The hell, he was harder to get than that. He quickly got up and walked to his room still naked. Once he was again presentable he went to the great Hall to get dinner. He was starving.

"Loki, my dear" Frigga was sitting next to Thor "I haven't seen you in a long time, you have been sulking ever since your failed attempt at enslaving Midgard" she said with a gentle smile

Thor and Odin laughed, Loki felt his cheeks reddening and glared at his mother figure "I have been busy with more important things than this idiotic court life, and since you mentioned my failed… Whaa…" his angrily rant was interrupted when Thor pulled him in a chair on his other side.

"Come Loki, sit and eat, we have sparring soon and I want you in your best shape" Thor said as he put delicious looking food in Loki's plate "Mother teased you, you are the only one to react to her every word so she didn't have much fun without you" he laughed and put his arm nonchalantly around Loki's waist.

Loki knew how Frigga was like, but he couldn't help himself, he always reacted. He grunted and started shoving food in his mouth still looking angry.

"Oh, Loki, my dear, I'm sorry, I can't help myself, but you understand that better than anyone, don't you?" Frigga smiled at him "Like you can't help but want to get Thor's attention"

Loki chocked at his food, while Thor and Odin laughed again. He turned red as Thor's cape "What? No no no no… I don't know what you are talking about, I would be happy not to see Thor ever again" he turned away and gave his complete attention to his food, so he didn't have to see their "You fooled no one" expressions. Thor squeezed his waist slightly and said "But, darling, if I'm gone who will give you what you need?" Loki gasped and looked at The Golden Family in shock. Did Thor just imply that Loki needs his cock in front of his parents?

"Of course, I'm talking about my…" Thor continued but was silenced when Loki jumped and put his hands over Thor's mouth. Frigga and Odin looked up, and saw Loki sprawled on Thor's lap with his hands on his mouth. They raised their eyebrows in wonder. Loki embarrassed jumped back, but then Thor had his mouth free again and continued his sentence "…my love, of course, what did you think I would say Loki?" Thor smirked and Loki said with a strained voice "Nothing, how can I know what is in your stupid head, I was just shutting you up so I don't have to hear your annoying voice" Loki sat down again and poked what was left on his plate with fork.

"You didn't think my voice was annoying when you got hard when I spoke in your ear" Loki gasped in shock and looked at Frigga and Odin. They smiled and Frigga said "Don't worry Loki, we know you love Thor and he loves you, otherwise we wouldn't allow anything to happen to you under our roof" she continued turning to Thor "But still son, I taught you better manners, don't make Loki uncomfortable" Thor just smiled and said "Sorry Loki, I couldn't resist"

Loki was lost for words for few seconds, but then he said "The Golden Family can't resist temptation when I am in question, well, this was not fun and I enjoyed nothing other than food, I bid you good night" he rose and bowed slightly taking his leave.

"Good night dear" said Frigga with a sigh, while Odin just grunted with a laugh. They knew Loki and were used to his sensitive nature, so different from theirs.

"Mother, Father, I wanted to ask you something really important, it's about Loki" Loki heard Thor say just as he was closing the door to the Hall. He stopped to listen, but then a thunder blasted in front of the door on the other side; the blast hit the door and closed it completely. Loki couldn't hear anything, so he, angry and dissatisfied, left to his room to plot his practice with Thor. He was in better mood again once he visualized Thor at his mercy with his cock in his ass.

Thor was in his room getting ready for sleep; he already bathed and was naked walking towards his bed, when he heard a knock on the secret doors to Loki's room. He was excited; this was the first time Loki made the first step. He opened his door with a smirk, Loki's eyes widened just for a second then he smirked back and said "I believe you promised to practice with me" as he dragged his fingers lightly along Thor's muscles "Of course, come in, make yourself comfortable" said Thor opening his door further and stepping aside. Loki walked in; the room was warm with lit fire and already familiar. He turned toward Thor, who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and looking at Loki with interest. He was letting him lead this time. A shudder of excitement went down Loki's spine. He slowly started to remove his own clothes. There was electricity in the room, making Loki's hairs stand up, Thor was hard watching Loki's naked body.

"Come to me" said Loki and Thor pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to Loki. He grabbed him around the waist and pulled him flush against his body. Their erections rubbed and Loki moaned, momentarily losing his composure. They kissed, caressing each other's bodies. When things became heated they collapsed on the bed, never leaving the contact of their skin. It was heavenly. Loki enjoyed so much he almost forgot his plan. Almost. When he felt Thor's hand roam around his butt he pulled away.

"Thor, let me bind you with my magic so I can keep being in control, that would be my first time with a man and I need some sense of control" he looked in his eyes all innocent, he thought he saw a spark in Thor's eyes but it was gone in a second, Thor just said "Ok, you can make it so I can't physically overpower you, but I need to be able to move"

"Of course, I need you mobile" smirked Loki "Thank you, you are so kind" said Loki barely hiding his triumph. Then he performed a few spells, when he was finished, they wrestled to see if it worked. Usually Thor overpowered him in a minute, this time they were both equal, but since Loki was more cunning he managed to lick Thor's nipple, and Thor lost his advantage in surprise and was pinned under Loki.

"Now you have what you wanted, let's proceed" said Thor with a gentle smile and pushed himself upwards to rub his dick on Loki's. Loki just moaned and continued to rock on top of Thor making more friction. Thor continued to bite lightly up Loki's neck and down as long as he could reach. Loki did the same to Thor, lost in a haze, he bit Thor and licked and kissed everywhere. Then came the most important part of his plan "Thor, do you maybe want to do 69?" he asked hiding his smirk. When they did 69 he would make Thor suck his cock, while he prepared Thor's hole for penetration. And before Thor realized what was happening he would pin him down again and fuck him, make him cum.

Thor manhandled Loki again and positioned him above himself with Loki's face in front of his hard cock. Loki started licking curious as to what the texture and taste was like. He would first make Thor lose his senses with sucking his cock, and then he would prepare his ass. Thor's cock twitched with the attention it was getting, if possible it grew even bigger. Loki licked his lips, tasting the saltines and with a satisfied grin started to explore even further. He licked from bottom to the tip, especially the tip. He was lost in his advances on Thor's big thing; he barely realized what Thor did to him. Thor already had his tongue in his hole. WTF!? Loki yelped and shuddered at the intrusion, the warm, wonderful intrusion. He was so lost in the sensation that he almost didn't mind things weren't going according to his plan. He will still fuck Thor, but he could also allow him to lick his ass. Last time it was so wonderful. Thor continued to push his tongue inside while he slowly jerked his cock and with other hand started to probe his finger inside as well. Loki was close to the edge, especially with Thor's smell in his nose, and his cock in his mouth. He barely got a few inches in when he started to gag. It didn't keep him away from licking and light scraping with his teeth. They both were so lost in the pleasure, that when Thor flipped them and caged Loki under him he was in a haze.

Loki tried to free himself, but even when they were matched in strength when Thor pushed from above it was impossible to free his hands. He cooled slightly and yelled "Thor, let me go!" he squirmed unsuccessfully "I was the one that was supposed to be on top!" Loki was lost in anger

"I know about your plan Loki, for you to fuck me, but I'm sorry, it's not going to happen" Thor looked at Loki, who was completely shocked "What? How did you know?" Loki couldn't believe his plan failed again "You talk in your sleep love, you told me everything" Thor lightly kissed Loki's mouth, then his eye "You told me you loved me so many times in your sleep, it was hard to control myself" then he kissed his mouth again which were open in shock "And you told me you are going to dominate me because of pride, even though you would much rather me fucking you" Loki was lost of words, those were his deepest secrets exposed, he didn't know how to react.

"Don't worry" said Thor "I won't force you, like you wanted to force me, but I will get your virginity soon" Loki was pale, his erection gone; he even told him he was a complete virgin. He wanted to slap himself.

They both cooled, not finishing their hot session and just laid in bed deep into the night, thinking. When Loki's spell finished, Thor felt safe enough to fall asleep, while Loki, who had more to think about, stayed awake. He curled around Thor's sleeping form and exhausted finally feel asleep. Their breath in the same slow rhythm.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki felt much better. True, he finally admitted to himself that he loves Thor, but of course that was momentary madness and he was over it now. There is nothing like a fresh start, as soon as he managed to detangle himself from Thor and get out of his bed, he promised to himself, he will stop with this Thor-loving craziness. Loki was on his left side, with Thor pressed on his back and embracing him around his waist with his warm, strong arms, with fine golden hairs. Loki took a moment to admire those god-like arms; he felt the warmth and the weight on his waist and it felt nice. He felt something move in his stomach. Oh boy. It better not be butterflies.

Slowly he tried to remove Thor's arm, and just as he was about to ungracefully fall out of bed butt naked, something pulled him back on the bed.

"Good morning Loki" said Thor "quite a view for a pleasant start of this day" he joked while Loki turned, embarrassed and covered himself completely. With his high cheekbones and raven black hair he looked ravishing with pink blush. Thor eyed him like Loki was a delicious piece of buttered toast with eggs and coffee and he was hungry for some breakfast.

"Stay away from me, whatever I may have said in my sleep doesn't matter! I will get on my feet again and be free from your orders and then, dear "brother" you better watch your back." spat Loki while getting out of bed, not caring anymore if he has clothes or not. He stood up in his naked glory and glared at Thor "Oh, and also don't think just because you think I love you that I wouldn't do anything to you or worse just because we fooled around that I will be subdued. I am a God of Mischief and rightful ruler of Asgard and Jotunheim… Umph!" he was interrupted in his important speech by Thor manhandling him again and pulling him down in his embrace.

"Loki, my love" said Thor gently in his ear "I never underestimated you. Yes, your plans usually fail" Loki turned in his embrace to deliver a glare for the insult, but Thor continued "and yes, we love one another and we are physically compatible." Somewhere along the way Loki lost the will to glare and his stare turned soft at the sight of love in those kind eyes with sparks of something he knew so well. It was mischief. Thor's hands glided along Loki's side. He sucked in a breath, it felt good.

"But, Loki, none of that will ever make me lose my guard with you, I could never forgive myself if you hurt yourself or others. I am aware you are a force to be reckoned with. But, you know, in the end, if you hurt me, you hurt yourself." Loki was confused; he even let Thor's hand to advance all over his body in gentle strokes.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me something so cheesy it makes me sick" Loki felt in his bones the weight of that statement. This was weird. Could it be Thor knew something he didn't?

"Don't tell me you don't know?" said Thor with an expression of pure wonder and surprise on his face "you are brighter than I am, and I realized it years ago. This pull." He shook his head and continued "well, I guess this is more a matter of body and instincts and I am far more superior in that, maybe it is not that shocking that you don't know"

"Know what?" asked Loki, now alert and irritated. How was it possible for him to miss something obvious and important, and Thor, the blond idiot, didn't? "Don't laugh and tell me! You said I can't hurt you because that would hurt me. I don't understand. Did you put some kind of spell on me? If I hurt you it comes back to me?"

"No, and I am not going to tell you. You need to figure it out on your own." Thor was again serious and with a last deep look into Loki's eyes, he sighed and got out of bed. Loki wanted to protest but he was already lost in his thoughts, rushing to find an answer somewhere in his mind. When Thor was already dressed in his tight, leather armor, which fit him like a glove on a very muscular and fine hand, he turned to Loki and smiled. Oh no, those are definitely butterflies.

What could it be, Loki wondered, the pull and stuff about hurting himself if he hurt Thor. It was familiar somewhere in his mind but unreachable. He read every book in the library and knew the answer wasn't there. Also if Thor knew something, it probably didn't come from the library. He smirked and chuckled.

"What is so funny?" asked Thor, closer to him then Loki realized

"What are you doing?" Loki pulled back, trying to regain his personal space and ignoring Thor's question

"A goodbye kiss, of course" answered Thor while leaning down even closer

What the actual Fuck. A goodbye kiss? Like they were lovers. Loki was lost for words but he knew one thing. If his plan is to get rid of those damn butterflies in his stomach and to get over his infatuation with Thor, they are most certainly not going to share a gentle kiss and make it their routine. He started to pull back, till his head hit the wall. Well, it almost hit the wall, but instead Thor put his hand out and protected Loki's head. Now he was in trouble, with his head in Thor's hands and Thor advancing without any obstacles.

"Thor wait!" yelled Loki desperately, he wanted the kiss so bad, but that was what was scaring him the most. Also the warmth he felt from Thor's hands and love he felt from his eyes. He shut his eyes to block everything out and just in case there was love visible in his eyes too. He felt Thor's warm breath and such gentle, soft pressure on his lips. There was something so sweet about it, it made his teeth ache.

"I must go now" said Thor after their brief lip-touching "but don't worry my love, tonight there will be just the two of us"

"What?" Loki opened his eyes and confused by the lack of heat, swayed a little "Just the two of us? I do not accept something like that."

"It is the tradition, how can you forget? When there is a blood full moon we drink the vine and you do your spells. And it is tonight, my love, don't forget your duty towards your people" Thor was serious for once

Loki blushed and said angrily "I didn't forget I was just distracted by your lousy short kiss, I will see you tonight then. Go away, I can't look at you anymore."

Thor walked back to the bed, he leaned and put both of his hands on Loki's cheeks. Loki was swayed, he trusted Thor more than anything and that was very confusing for him. Their eyes locked, just looking at each other. They were so close it was unbearable, the butterflies in Loki's stomach did somersaults.

"If that kiss wasn't enough for you, just tell me, darling" whispered Thor and leaned in, kissing Loki, gently moving his lips. They kissed for a while, like they were teenagers exploring. Loki was lost, but at last they separated "Goodbye, see you tonight" said Thor and left, quietly closing the door behind himself. Loki still didn't manage to compose himself, he sat in his bed for a while before he realized Thor had already left.

God. He needed to snap out of it. First, he needed to go to Heimdal and try to figure out what Thor was talking about. Heimdal not only knew and saw everything, but he was also Thor's close friend, Loki needed to trick him into telling him the secret.

"Hello Heimdal" said Loki as he was entering the Bifrost where Heimdal worked "Do you have a minute for me?" Loki was sweet and smooth as honey

"I was expecting you young prince" said Heimdal not even looking in Loki's direction but somewhere deep in the galaxy

"Ha! Yes! You after all see everything, so you must know that Thor and I have close relationship now, so close that if I hurt him I hurt myself, so I wanted to discuss with you more about the nature of that kind of relationship. I mean I know everything, I realized it years ago, but I just need another point of view on this."

Heimdal looked over his shoulder at Loki and rolled his eyes "You can do better than that Loki. I won't tell you anything. It is not mine to say. I'm sorry."

"What!? Heimdal, please, my old friend, I don't need information. What I needed was a talk with someone else. From the fiasco at Earth no one is talking to me, they treat me like a monster… Even my brother, who was my best friend, only wants something from me that I'm not sure I can give him…" Loki lowered his gaze towards the floor, illuminated in the glow of rainbow bridge his handsome cheekbones were on point and his beautiful blue eyes were sad.

"I'm sorry Loki, I didn't know you were feeling that way, my eyes see a lot but they still can't see what someone is feeling from the inside. I jumped to conclusion… Please, sit down and let's talk."

Loki hid a small smile as he sat down right across from Heimdal "Thank you old friend, I understand that it's not easy to admit your own mistakes, especially if you are so smart."

Heimdal burst into laughter. Loki was confused, as he watched the other man barely compose himself "I can't do it… Loki, I tried to go with your charade, but I just couldn't hold it together… You went too far in your attempt at flattery."

"Fuck!" Loki burst out as he jumped to his feet "And fuck you! All right! I admit, I tried to get the information about Thor and I. How the fuck that blond muscle man managed to know something I don't? Tell me!" he was pacing the room in anger over to the boxes that were on the floor of the Bifrost.

"I already told you, I can't tell you. It's not that I want to watch you suffer, it is not mine to say. Loki, you probably already know the answer deep in your soul."

"Oh please! Don't bullshit me with such cliché" Loki took a bottle of some kind of drink from the crate and distressed look at it, almost throwing it to the floor in rage

"Loki, don't mess with that drink, it is from elf's and I believe it's some kind of vine that makes the person who drink it not be able to control his or her actions." And then he saw a look on Loki's face and continued "No, no, Loki! Don't get any crazy ideas. Put that bottle down and I will put extra protection on this boxes."

"Calm down…" Loki said calmly and bent over to put the bottle down, he smiled and turned to Heimdal "I need to go, I see I won't get what I need from you. Good bye."

Heimdal looked at him, suspicious and looked at the crate, the bottle was there. It was a grave mistake to tell Loki what it was, he will put extra protection on these crates as soon as Loki leaves. Oh, and he needs to warn Thor… It was never a good idea to underestimate Loki.

"Good bye Loki" Loki heard Heimdal say, but he was already crossing the bridge, smirking, looking at the bottle in his hands. This was a chance he waited for. He barely contained his happiness and brain from storming through million different ideas. If his plan finally succeeds not only will he find out what Thor meant this morning, but he will make him pay for everything.

It was family dinner and perfect time for Loki to start his brilliant plan with elf vine as his main star. Thor was happy and carefree as always, eating and drinking like he was three people in one, and god, he was big. Dominating in Loki's space, his large hands all over his back and thighs, their shoulders touching and his deep voice trembling deep inside Loki.

"Thor, stop touching me!" Loki shouted trying to get away from him, Thor just looked down into his green eyes and said with a smug smile "Why, when you are clearly enjoying it?" Thor looked down at Loki's hard on, it was embarrassing how his body betrayed him. Unacceptable.

Loki blushed hard and still he didn't stop trying to get away from the firm and warm body beside him. But, the more he wiggled, the more he got closer to Thor and finally he ended up in Thor's lap. Loki stilled, mortified. He looked around and nobody was paying any attention to them. Strange, they all looked as they didn't expect anything else from them. Loki pushed that thought aside and then it happened so swiftly, that it was impossible to catch the movement, he poured the elf vine into Thor's cup of vine. When Thor drinks the vine he will not be able to control his actions, not only will Loki finally get the truth out of him but he could dominate him in bed as a nice plus.

"Loki, why are you so quiet? Are you planning something again?" Thor's deep voice rumbled against Loki's back and made him shiver "Are you cold?" Thor pulled Loki closer and embraced him with his strong hands. Loki was most certainly not cold since he was a frost giant but for a moment he lost the will to fight. Feeling Thor's heat and muscles under him was heaven, his whole body relaxed, his sunny manly smell was like catnip and Loki was a cat, almost purring.

Suddenly he got to his senses and snapped back at Thor "I just want to leave as soon as I can, drink your vine and leave me alone" he tensed as to show his dislike to being held like that and also kept his eye on Thor's cup, waiting.

"You can leave if you want" Thor frowned "and I will leave with you, I don't need more food or drink"

"No!" Loki insisted "You stay and drink, I will wait for you."

Thor narrowed his eyes suspiciously but did not say anything other than "I will stay and drink if you drink with me." He waited and watched closely for Loki's reaction, but Loki hid his emotions and smiled and said "All right, it was ages since we drank together. But first let me down! I will not sit in your lap in public."

"Why not, it's not unusual for m…" Thor stopped mid sentence "for lovers to be close" this time Loki narrowed his eyes "You wanted to say something else."Loki started "Does it have anything with what we talked about this morning?"

"Loki you were always smart, but this time you can't see something even children can see." Thor sighed and put a cup of vine in Loki's hand and took his own cup of vine.

Loki was angry but he focused on the cups, this time he will not be a failure. Once he was sure Thor was holding the elf vine, a wicked smile spread on his face "All right, maybe right now I'm still in the dark, but I have a feeling I will find out soon enough." Thor was surprised with his lack of anger "So now Thor, lets drink and talk about something else" Thor released his hold of Loki and watched him slip to the chair beside him still smiling and raised his cup

"To the one I love" Thor toasted and drank.

Loki watched him for a moment and then he said "To the one you love" and drank the whole cup.

That was the last thing Loki could remember, he was lying in Thor's bed, feeling like he was burning from the inside. Thor was looking down on the bed and sighed "You thought Heimdal wouldn't worn me about the vine you stole… I mean really, I switched the vine in the cups and also Heimdal told you the elf vine makes the person not able to control his actions but it's just fancy words for making a person horny as hell"

Loki whimpered "I just wanted to make you tell me the truth about what you refuse to tell me" he felt like he was dying he needed something. No, not something, he needed Thor now more than ever. His caresses and most of all he needed to have sex with him. As soon as that thought came to his head he jumped from the bed and pulled Thor down with him "Forget about it. I don't care. I need you. Now!" He kissed Thor desperately, it was so good, Thor wandered with his tongue in ways Loki never experienced, and it was still not enough. God damn, that elf vine was a real bitch.

"Loki, I now you are burning with desire, but I will not have sex with you" said Thor as soon as they stopped kissing and Loki started to undress Thor's shirt and sat on top of him. "What? Why? Isn't this what you wanted?" Loki was confused but still in too much haze to stop moving on top of Thor, he was gliding with his hands all over those firm muscles and grinding his pelvis in a delicious rhythm.

If he looked into Thor's eyes he would see his blue eyes hard as steel "No, I want you to be sober when we do it for the first time" he flipped them over and restrained Loki's movement completely "I'm sorry" he said and made Loki look into his eyes.

Loki was over it. What in the name of Odin's saggy pants? He tried to get more friction but Thor was holding him so tight he couldn't move an inch. "Ok, I will do whatever you want! Please! Fuck me!" he yelled at Thor

"I wanted to hear that for so long" Thor smiled with sadness in his eyes "but as much as I like to see you so bold in bed, I will not fuck you."

Loki whimpered again and looked like he was on the verge of tears. Never in his life did he feel such burning and need. Fuck! He will not cry!

Thor looked down and said "However that doesn't mean that we can't do other things, to make you feel better" he released Loki and pulled back "Take off your clothes and get on all fours" Loki was dumbfounded but he quickly complied and started to strip off. One small part of his brain told him to stop and save his pride, but bigger part of him was burning so bad he didn't give a shit about pride anymore. When he was completely naked he stood on the bed on all fours, shaking with anticipation.

"Good" Thor said gently as he caressed Loki's back. Loki leaked pre cum at that light touch. He just closed his eyes and let go. He felt safe in those large hands and he needed help. "Thor, hurry" he whispered and put his ass in the air even more. The next breath he felt was at his entrance. He was so shocked he collapsed down on the bed and trembled with his ass still perked up.

"I told you to stand on all four but if you can't do something as simple as that then turn around, open your eyes, you are going to watch me" Thor continued gently but firm, he manhandled Loki on his back and put himself snugly in between Loki's thighs.

Loki was lost for words, he looked at Thor, his powerful frame and his beautiful ocean blue eyes "Take me" this was not elf vine talking but he would never admit that to Thor, who looked like he was for the first time, taken aback "You really fight dirty" Thor shook his head "all right, prepare yourself" and Loki felt fingers push around his entrance and a wave of electricity shot under his skin making him squirm.

Thor leaned in and kissed him again, probing his fingers even deeper. Loki was in heaven, he wanted more. There was a hand gently gliding on his stomach towards his aching dick and fingers almost touching his prostate. And as soon as that hand found his dick and the fingers pushed all the way in, Loki saw stars and his whole body convulsed. He was so sensitive, and he was cuming all over himself. As he felt Thor get up he also felt the need for more. "Come back. I need more" said Loki as he sat up and looked at Thor

"Drink this first" said Thor with an unusual smile, Loki couldn't quite recognize it.

"What is it" he said as he took the cup from him and drank fast, the sooner he drinks whatever that is the sooner will Thor come back to bed

"Antidote for elf vine" said Thor, Loki just put the cup down and appeared not to heard him, but as soon as he did, there was visible horror on his face and he was pale again, blush leaving his body.

"You had that all the this time and you let me make a fool out of myself and said some bullshit how you wanted to help me!?" Loki leaped from the bed, grabbed a knife from the nightstand and charged at Thor.

"You did this yourself, you wanted to give it to me, so this was your punishment" said Thor calmly as he disarmed Loki, and held him close to keep him on his feet. Loki was still weak from the effects of the vine.

"I love you and I would never hurt you on purpose" continued Thor as he laid Loki back on the bed

"Yeah right" spat Loki "If you loved me you would release me from this prison"

"All right" said Thor

"As I though, you lying bastard, you keep me…" Loki stopped abruptly "Wait, what? You will?" Green eyes met the blue ones and widened in shock

"I wanted to do that since the first day, but you always have something up your sleeve. Now I think is a good time for you to get your powers back and to be released from my orders. I want you to be yourself. And I want you to have all the advantage you can have. Because, Loki, be aware, from now on I will pursue you in earnest. I want you to be my lover by your own free will." Thor said as he bent down towards Loki, they were face to face "And I guarantee you, you will be mine"

Loki was so shocked but he said "I won't. " but he sounded weak as he felt Thor's breath mixing with his own.

"You already are" said Thor with finality in his words, he gently bit Loki's lip and pulled away

"What do you mean?" Loki asked

"You will find out tomorrow, oh and also tomorrow I will take your virginity so be prepared" with that Thor left the room

"Whaa… You fool! You most certainly won't!" said Loki to an empty room

As he realized he was alone, he wanted to get his thoughts in order, but he was so sleepy from the vine and other things… Ok, tomorrow he will get his powers back, he knew Thor will do as he said, after all he was a man of his word. Shit. That means he meant when he said he will take his virginity. First he will wait to get his powers back, and to find out all the information he lacked. Then he will worry about other things. He was so tired.

Oh well, I'll think about it tomorrow. And Loki fell asleep.


End file.
